This invention relates to a feed chopping knife and more particularly to a feed chopping knife mounted on a rotating feed chopping cutter head for reducing drag when the knife contacts a cutter bar and discharging feed away from the center of the rotating cutter head.
Rotating feed cutter head by design often throw the cut feed inside the head causing clogging or bunching therein. Cupped vanes have been added to the knives to centrifugally throw the cut crop away from the head and toward a blower. Adding the cupped vanes requires additional cost and maintenance.
Heretofore, there have been various types of chopping and cutting knives described in U.S. Pat. No. 383,521 to Case, U.S. Pat. No. 924,318 to Case, U.S. Pat. No. 905,591 to Rowe, U.S. Pat. No. 374,808 to Passmore and U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,812 to Hutchinson. None of the above mentioned patents describe nor disclose the unique structure and advantages of the improved feed chopping knife as described herein. Also the reference mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,670 issued to the inventor of the subject feed chopping knife are incorporated by reference.